


So On We Go

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Changing Tenses, Drabble Sequence, Found Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: Three things, then and now.





	So On We Go

The second time they met in the real world, Shouichi shook his head at the handful of coins Yuusaku offered for his food. “If we’re going to be working together, then you don’t have to pay me like a customer. This one’s on the house.”

Frowning, Yuusaku glanced around the inside of the truck. “This is your job, though. It wouldn’t be right for me to take something without paying for it.” Even sitting at the computer, he insisted on keeping up that barrier, the distance of a business transaction, but Shouichi smiled.

“I’m giving you the official teammate discount.”

* * *

Yuusaku never _asks_ to stay the night in the truck, but Shouichi can tell when he wants to—he works long after the network goes quiet, finds new leads or rechecks old ones, refuses to waver as PM changes to AM. Shouichi has considered telling him he can stay so he won’t work himself to exhaustion for an excuse, but he knows Yuusaku’s pride won’t accept it, so on those nights he pretends to collapse first, and when he peeks to find Yuusaku sleeping with his head pillowed on his arms, Shouichi drapes his coat over him as a blanket.

* * *

His ignorance about the Lost Incident gnawed at Shouichi, but he would never ask Yuusaku about what had happened. No answer could be worth forcing a kid to relive the worst six months of his life, even if it was to understand what Jin had survived, but sometimes Yuusaku gave small bits of information like how they’d been forced to fight and how they’d been tortured with starvation and electrocution. Just the thought was enough to make Shouichi sick, but he still listened, hearing in Yuusaku’s voice how desperately he needed to talk about it with someone who really cared.

* * *

“I can cover for you while you go see your brother.” Yuusaku says it casually, face propped in his hand as he sits at the table set for him outside the truck, but Shouichi stares from the service window.

“What are you talking about?”

“Summer break is starting soon, so I won’t have anything else to do all day.” Yuusaku looks at him. “You said he’s getting better, right? Don’t you want to visit him?”

“Yeah, but…” Shouichi knows better than to argue with anything Yuusaku wants to do, so he shakes his head and grins. “All right. Thanks, Yuusaku!”

* * *

“You know, I don’t mind you coming here whenever you want, but…” Shouichi pointedly looked at the ticking clock on the computer monitor. “…shouldn’t you be in school right now?”

“I cut class.”

Judging from how Yuusaku was wearing his hoodie instead of an uniform, he hadn’t gone at all. Shouichi sighed. “Do you do that often?”

“When I need to.”

“Well, you _need_ to go as much as you can. I know you want to fight Hanoi now, but you’ve still got your future to think about.”

Yuusaku typed without responding, but Shouichi caught the way his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Their combat-forged friendship outlasts all the struggle and pain. They stay in touch, regularly visiting each other in person or talking on the phone, and Shouichi knows that although they’re not linked by blood, he and Yuusaku have become family. This kid who showed up at his truck one day hiding in a hoodie and hesitating to speak now smiles and jokes freely, and he’s even started talking about his plans for school and beyond. The future they sought together stands wide open before them, and no matter what paths Shouichi and Yuusaku choose, the bond between them won’t end.


End file.
